


Look At Me

by fatedforce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, they basically get stranded in the middle of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedforce/pseuds/fatedforce
Summary: Sana just wants Jeongyeon to look at her.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Look At Me

Jeongyeon thinks Sana looks so pretty like this, even if her hair is dripping wet and tangled, and even if tiredness consumes her expression. 

This whole situation is a mess really but Jeongyeon admits to herself that she doesn’t really mind being stranded like this. She doesn’t mind being stranded with Sana.

They’re so late and Jeongyeon knows that Nayeon will have their heads for turning up hours after Jihyo’s birthday party has begun but she figures that they’ll be there eventually.

And no matter how late they are, they wouldn’t miss Jihyo turning 23 for the world. Except here they are, breathless in Jeongyeon’s broken down car in the middle of nowhere. 

Sana has the passenger seat pushed all the way down so that the back of the seat is placed more horizontally than vertically, and she’s lying all the way back with her arms bracing her head. 

Light rainfall drizzles against the window and she watches as Sana gazes out into the nothingness. They literally are in the middle of nowhere; dirt fields on either side of the car and an empty road ahead of them that stretches for miles and beyond their line of sight. 

Despite the light drizzling of rain, a sea of blue begins to paint the sky and as the sun starts to set, Sana’s skin glows under its light. Jeongyeon listens as her steady, short breaths engulf the silence. 

Sana can feel Jeongyeon’s gaze on her. She doesn’t want her to stop so she pretends she doesn’t notice. But she feels her eyes trace her face, her newly dyed blonde hair, her bare arms. 

Sana doesn’t mind at all and she relishes in the knowledge that Jeongyeon’s eyes are on no one else but her. 

They stay like that for a while; just enjoying the tranquility of it all. 

Being stranded in a broken down car isn’t the best of situations but Sana supposes that if she could choose anyone in the world to be stranded with, it would be Jeongyeon. 

She finally turns her gaze away from the window and towards Jeongyeon who whips her head back to look out at the road in front of them; caught red handed. 

Sana can’t help the smile that erupts onto her face. 

“What were you looking at?” Her voice suddenly sounds so loud. 

She turns on her side, folding an arm underneath her and leaning her head on her hand to sit up a little. 

Jeongyeon doesn’t turn around. Instead, her hands tighten subconsciously around the steering wheel, knuckles whitening and breathing becoming heavier. 

“Jeongyeon?” 

The older girl whips back around with speed, Sana’s voice having shocked her out of her thoughts. Her eyes are wide with the realisation that she missed whatever Sana was saying. 

“Hmm?” She hums a question. 

“I asked you what you were looking at?” A small smirk paints Sana’s face and her stare bores into Jeongyeon. 

“The road.” Her voice screams sarcasm. Sana rolls her eyes playfully. 

“No. Before that.” 

“Probably out the other window?” 

“Why weren’t you looking at me?” Sana’s voice is dripping with mischief and Jeongyeon would be lying if she said her heart rate doesn’t pick up a little. 

The older girl laughs incredulously, deflecting the question. “Do you want me to look at you?” She follows up the question with another chuckle, merely expecting Sana to respond with another eye roll.

“Yes.” Sana’s voice isn’t saturated with the usual humorous tone that characterises every single one of her attempts at flirting with Jeongyeon and the older girl’s chuckles come to a halt. 

They stare at each other with nothing to say for a few seconds. Sana doesn’t really know what’s come over her. She supposes she’s tired of constantly chasing Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon’s silence makes Sana begin to regret saying anything now though. She should have masked it with a chuckle or something because now she’s scared that she has pushed Jeongyeon a little too far.

A single car rushes past them on the highway, interrupting their silent conversation and Sana sits up, startled. 

“God, we could’ve asked them for help.” Sana complains. She runs her fingers across her temples in frustration. All Jeongyeon does is sigh and she turns back to stare out onto the road in front of them, one hand on the wheel and the other massaging her neck. 

Sana can’t help but stare. Sana can’t help herself a lot of the time around Jeongyeon. She can’t help herself from running her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair whenever she sleeps over and she can’t help but run her touch along Jeongyeon’s arm whenever she’s close. 

And she can’t help but wrap her arms around her waist most of the time and she supposes that’s why Jeongyeon always thinks it’s her whenever someone envelopes her in a back hug. 

Sana’s hair continues to drip a little from the rain. She had demanded Jeongyeon let her out in the middle of the pouring rain to take another look at the car, convinced she could fix it. And Jeongyeon eventually gave in, unable to deal with Sana pouting for another second. 

“You should’ve listened to me when I told you not to get out of the car, your hair is still dripping.”Jeongyeon sighs with concern. 

“It’s fine Jeong.” She waves a hand in dismissal. 

“No it’s not. You’re gonna catch a cold or something.” Jeongyeon reaches into the back seat to grab her duffel bag and pulls out a spare white shirt. 

“Put this on Sana.” Her voice is firm with concern as she throws the shirt into Sana’s lap. 

“Jeongyeon, I’ll survive-”

“Here let me dry your hair.” Jeongyeon interrupts her, towel taken from her overnight bag, in hand. 

Sana looks at her in surprise but nods slowly regardless. 

Jeongyeon pats the space on her lap and Sana maneuvers over the gearbox with a struggle, taking her seat on Jeongyeon’s lap with her back to the door, legs strewn across the centre console and socked feet planted on the passenger seat.

Sana, suddenly feeling shy, shifts her gaze to the pendant around Jeongyeon’s neck. It’s the one Sana and the girls had put money towards getting Jeongyeon for her birthday and she smiles a little. 

Sana moves her hand to fiddle with it, admiring it’s silver details. 

Jeongyeon takes Sana’s distraction as her cue to start drying her hair as best she can in a stranded car and she begins to massage her scalp slowly. 

They sit like this for a little while, not saying anything. 

Soon Sana’s hair is only slightly damp and Jeongyeon throws the towel into the back seat. Sana continues to fiddle with her necklace and as soon as Jeongyeon lifts her gaze to watch Sana’s face, the blonde girl’s other hand traces and brushes over the indentations of Jeongyeon’s collar bones. 

Her fingers tickle against her skin and it forces Jeongyeon to take an extra breath or two out of reflex. Soon Sana’s hand travels up from her collarbones to her neck and Jeongyeon leans into the touch, closing her eyes. 

Her hand stills as she cradles Jeongyeon’s neck, her thumb drawing small strokes against her skin. 

“It wouldn’t be so bad you know. If you were looking at me.” Sana whispers, vulnerability clawing at her. Her voice is barely audible but Jeongyeon can feel her breath. 

Jeongyeon opens her eyes and Sana’s face is all of a sudden so incredibly close to hers. She pushes down the instinct to pull away and simply watches as the brown of Sana’s eyes flicker between her own.

She moves her hand up to Sana’s cheek. “I’m looking at you all the time, Sana.” Jeongyeon confesses. 

There’s a beat of silence. 

“Wait, that sounded kinda creepy I-” Her voice uncontrollably rises and Sana merely giggles, lightly hitting Jeongyeon’s chest. She loves it when she gets all flustered and Sana watches her closely with a grin as a blush blooms on Jeongyeon’s cheeks.

Jeongyeon attempts to move her hand away from Sana’s cheek in her flustered state but Sana places her own hand over it, preventing her from moving it.

Sana bites her lip and her eyes follow as Jeongyeon’s gaze drops to her mouth. Sana’s heart slams in her chest and she can hear the blood rushing in her ears. 

In a moment of bravery, Sana moves her legs to straddle the girl underneath her and she thinks she hears Jeongyeon squeak in surprise. 

The steering wheel digs into her back so she pushes herself further into Jeongyeon. 

The close proximity has them both breathing heavily, bodies pushed against each other and Sana doesn’t really know what to do next. The last of the sunlight reflects in through the car window and all Jeongyeon can think to do is stare. 

Because Sana is so unbelievably gorgeous like this; staring at her lips, eyes blown wide and legs engulfing Jeongyeon’s. Sana is everywhere and Jeongyeon knows that she doesn’t mind this at all. Not one bit. 

Jeongyeon takes a moment to trace her gaze over Sana’s tousled blonde hair, her jaw and her neck where her skin is still glistening a little from the damp shirt.

She instinctively places both hands on Sana’s back and pulls her even closer, as far as is physically possible and this time Sana is the one to squeak a little in surprise. 

“Jeong, my shirt is still wet.” 

Jeongyeon only hums in response, her lips slightly parted as she admires the girl in front of her. 

Sana reaches for the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head, throwing the damp fabric onto the back seats. 

Jeongyeon says nothing again, seemingly left speechless at the sight in front of her and Sana wishes she would say something, or do literally anything. 

Finally, Sana can’t take the silence anymore and goes to reach for Jeongyeon’s spare dry shirt on the passenger shirt. 

Then Sana feels it. Jeongyeon’s fingers digging into her thighs. Her eyes widen and she glances back, shock running through her. 

Then Jeongyeon finally actually does something. She reaches for her neck and pulls Sana close, eyes never leaving her lips. Sana thinks she might pass out and soon her hands grip Jeongyeon’s shoulders in an attempt to settle the nerves that erupt in the pit of her stomach. 

Then Jeongyeon kisses her. It’s messy and rushed and Sana has to lift her right hand from Jeongyeon’s shoulder to her neck in an attempt to steady the girl underneath her. 

Sana brings her other hand to envelope one of Jeongyeon’s shaky fingers digging into her waist now. And as Jeongyeon begins to steady herself, only kissing her harder, Sana falls a little further back at the force and her body connects with the steering wheel. 

The car horn erupts beneath them. Sana quite literally screams at the volume of it and they separate. Hand over her heart in an attempt to calm herself down, Sana heaves a sigh and then tenderly directs her eyes back up to Jeongyeon. 

“Are you ok?” Jeongyeon’s voice echoes in her ears and everything is suddenly so goddamn overwhelming. She’s just kissed the girl she’s been in love with for years and Sana doesn’t think she can go back from this. 

Her hands are gliding over her abdomen, touching parts of her that Jeongyeon would usually never dare to touch. Her heart is in her throat.

Sana, the usual non-stop chatter box, is left speechless and Jeongyeon thinks it’s such an odd sight but she welcomes it with the knowledge that she was the one to do that to the girl in front of her. 

“Uh-huh.” Sana hums a dazed confirmation. 

Jeongyeon places her hand over Sana’s heart. “Are you sure that noise didn’t just literally scare the life out of you? Your heart is racing.” Her voice raises in genuine concern. “Christ, where’s your water bottle? Here I’ll open a window for some air-”

Sana clamps her hand over Jeongyeon’s mouth, halting her rambling antics. 

“It’s racing for you Jeongyeon. I promise I’m ok but I won’t be if you don’t get back to kissing me now.” 

Sana can feel Jeongyeon smirk under her hand and she wonders where this confident girl has sprouted from. Not that she minds. Sana doesn’t mind at all. 

Jeongyeon removes Sana’s hand from her mouth and moves to press searing kisses along her jaw. She rolls her neck back and whispers a soft "I love you." 

-

They arrive at Nayeon’s front door at nearly 12 am and Jihyo heartedly laughs at the way Jeongyeon cowers behind Sana when Nayeon erupts in a frenzy about the dangers of them catching a ride with a stranger.

Even if Momo and Mina send Sana suspicious smirks at the sight of Jeongyeon’s arms curled around her waist, no one openly questions it. 

They’ve always been like this; flirty and nervous around each other. They all know. It’s always been obvious.

Soon enough the both of them will be receiving paragraphs of teasing in the groupchat. 

So they let them have tonight. 

And they try not to giggle with excitement for the pair as they hear jeongyeon whisper an ‘I love you’ confession at some point in the night.

And while they sit on the sofa totally enthralled with each other, Chaeyoung and Dahyun discreetly slide Tzuyu her well earned bet money.

**Author's Note:**

> I pushed this one out in a day because I've been stressed and stress writing kinda helps lmaoooo.   
> This is unedited but I hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> @fatedforce on twitter


End file.
